


Derry High / Patrick Hockstetter X Richie Tozier

by Patrichie_2017



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: Richie Tozier was a new student at Derry high. An extremely cliche British boarding school. Once he finds out who his roommate is for the next two years, will his life be heaven or hell? And why does the boy make his stomach do flips? Surely that isn't normal? Right?ORFollow Richie Tozier as he slowly falls in love with Patrick Hockstetter
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most words I've ever written on a fic, please be nice! I accept constructive criticism

Richie P.O.V 

You might be wondering why I'm moving. Well, my ex-boyfriend has been harrassing my family ever since we had a huge argument a few months ago. His name is Eddie. He accused me of getting his best friend Bill to sleep with me even though I didn't. We had a huge fight about it and Bill just kept saying that I did, so all of Eddie's friends have been throwing things at my house ever since and spray-painting everything, we even had a house brick come through my bedroom window last week. It has even gotten to the point where I have to move to another fucking country because of it!

Well, now that's out of the way, I'm sitting in the back of my mom's car while her and my dad take me to a boarding school in the middle of fucking nowhere, Britain. Eddie really fucked up my life, that's for sure. I can see the school in the distance. It looks like a fucking castle! My awe must have been apparent on my face because my dad laughed. As he pulled into the parking lot a tall man walked out of the huge double doors. I have to admit, for someone that looks like he's fifty, he's conventionally attractive. The boy that he walked out with looked statuesque, hot and enchanting, he's lanky, yet pretty built, his posture was slumped and hunched but that just made his long-ish hair frame his face perfectly. It was like he knew what he was doing. He was wearing a tight-fitted, short-sleeved black shirt with navy jeans and black and white converse.

My parents got out of the car so I followed suit. There was humour written on the boys face as he took in my outfit making me blush. I was wearing a black MCR crop-top, black ripped jeans and black combat boots. My curly black hair was pulled up into a small ponytail with small strands framing my face. He walked over to me and extended his hand. "Patrick Hockstetter," He announced. God even his voice was like honey

I took his hand and shook it softly. "Richie Tozier." I tried to sound like I had my shit together but I knew he could tell that I didn't. He smirked and looked me up and down causing the headmaster to hit him upside his head lightly, making the boy- no. Patrick, glare at him. 

"This is our star pupil, Patrick Hockstetter. He has a bit of an anger problem but he is still the smarted student here." The principal declared, looking proud of himself like it was something he accomplished and not Patrick.

"It's not that hard to be smart here, everyone else is just stupid. The only reason my grades are as good as they are is because you threatened to take me out of the damn art program is they didn't improve." Patrick mumbled, making me smile. He didn't strike me as an artistic type at first glance. But then again, first impressions are often wrong. 

"Watch your language Hockstetter." The principal said, in mock anger. I looked up from where I was staring at the ground towards the school, noticing masses of eyes on us from inside of the school windows. I shuddered upon noticing. 

My mother handed me my bag and tried to kiss my forehead but I ducked away just in time to avoid her bright red lipstick. She pouted before taking my father's hand and smiling. "Alright, We will see you for the Christmas holidays alright?" She asked softly. She has intense separation anxiety, so this wasn't exactly helping her heart condition. However, she knew I was here for my own safety so that calmed her a little bit.

"Yes mom, I will see you for the holidays," I mumbled slightly embarrassed. She tried to hug me but I stepped back so that she couldn't. My dad grumbled a small, "Why are all of our children assholes? Couldn't the Lord have given us at least one normal child?" before leading my mother back to the car. Patrick snickered at my awkwardness around my mother and the principal cleared his throat, making whatever was on the tip of Patrick's tongue die down. No doubt something sarcastic.

"Well then, Mr Hockstetter here will be your roommate for the next few years, so he is going to give you a tour of the school. As for me, I will be in my office if you need me!" He exclaimed, before walking away.

Hockstetter put a hand on my shoulder and led me into the school and straight to the library. "You seem to be the type of person that would like to spend the majority of your time in here so I thought I would show you here first." He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"God damn this place is fucking huge!" I remarked, not being able to stop myself. Luckily the librarian wasn't here as there were still classes going on. My face paled as I realised what I sai. I looked over to Patrick to see him staring at me inquisitively with a straight face before he doubled over, cackling with laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face! Holy sit this is priceless!" He yelled. I relaxed a little as I realised he wouldn't be mad at me for my informal language, before letting out a small laugh myself. "Come on shortie, I wanna show you the classrooms." 

After a few hours, we were both in our dorm room. He was sitting on his bed sketching something while I was unpacking. He looks good in the dim lighting that the room provides, I noticed as I put a box of books underneath my bed. He looked up at me and smiled. "A few of my friends want to come over to meet you, is that ok with you?" He asked softly as if he didn't want to break the atmosphere in the room. 

"Yeah, that's fine." I stacked a few of my greek mythology research notebooks on my desk next to my laptop and my pencil case. I quickly turned around to face him again and smiled at him. "Is it alright if I put a poster up on the wall above my desk?" I asked, with a blush creeping up my neck, making me feel nerdy. 

"Sure, what's on the poster?" He tilted his head questioningly before standing up, putting his sketchbook down, and crossing the room to stand beside me.

"Oh, just a few modern depictions of different Greek Gods! Achilles, Athena, Aphrodite, Zeuz Dionysis and loads of others!" I could feel myself rambling so quickly went quiet as my blush worsened and busied myself with putting up my poster so that he couldn't see my face.

"You're pretty cute, new kid," Patrick mumbled softly, whilst lowering the pitch of his voice. It sounded like a slight growl.

Before I could say anything back the door swung open and four boys stumbled inside. "What's up fuckers!" A boy with a blonde mullet shouted making the both of us jump. "Jesus fucking christ Henry! What the fuck! Have you never heard of this thing called knocking!" Patrick yelled, storming over to the boys and hitting the one I now knew to be Henry on the back of his head. The other three walked over to me, ignoring Patrick as the smallest of them smiled at me. "I'm Connor Bowers! Henry's cousin! You'll get used to Patrick eventually!" His personality is way too bubbly. He reminds me too much of Eddie...

Thankfully none of them notices the slight shirt in my mood. Or commented on it at least. "Jeez Connor, give the kid room to breath." The most mature looking of the boys said, pulling Connor back by his collar. "I'm Victor Criss. You can just call me Vic though if you want. That over there is Reginald Huggins. He goes by Belch." Vic pointed his thumb towards the last boy that hadn't said anything yet. The boy gave me a small wave and a smile.

"Hey, dude. I'm basically just the one that's in the group to stop Henry and Patrick from killing each other." He said before walking over to the aforementioned boys and pulling them apart to stop them from fighting. "Henry's a real hothead sometimes and it clashes with Patrick's mood swings." 

Patrick's head snapped up at that. "Hey! I do not have mood swings!" He yelled at Belch, hitting him too. "Fuck you asshole!" I couldn't help the snort of laughter that bubbled up from my chest at seeing the boys all act so comfortable together, my glasses almost falling off my face at the movement. All of the boys turned to look at me and I stiffened up at the attention. Patrick walked over and hooked an arm around my shoulder. "Meet the school's newest nerd! Richie Tozier!" 

"Hey! I'm not a nerd god damn it! That's almost as bad as you calling me shortie! Go fuck yourself!" I yelled at him. Everyone in the room started laughing and Patrick practically picked my up and threw me on my bed, making me land with a bounce. I started laughing as well.

"Damn brat," Patrick laughed, before grabbing my pillow and throwing it at my face. I caught it and sat up, throwing it back.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie P.O.V

This school is different from Derry High... It's nice. I really like it here, plus, all of the guys seem really nice! After the guys left yesterday, I found out that me and Patrick have the same schedule! We also share gym class with all of the guys, but we don't have that until Friday, period 5 (last period). Right now it's 8 am Tuesday, because I joined halfway through Monday, I missed the first day of the week. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, pulling on my Doc Martins, with my yellow crop top and denim shorts, while Patrick's getting dressed on his side of the room. We haven't spoken yet. He's really not a morning person. We're both more night people. Especially me. I love sitting up in the middle of the night reading. It's really calming. 

"Hey Richie, you ready yet? We have forty-five minutes to get to class." Patrick hummed, pulling on his leather jacket over his Linkin Park shirt and jeans. 

"Yeah. I'm done." I mumble, getting up and grabbing my bag, before walking over to him by the door. "Time to face hell," I whisper to myself, following him out of the door.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, reassuringly. Soon enough we made it to our first-period classroom. It was English. We were almost late because we stopped to talk to Connor. "Sorry, we're late, ma'am. I was showing the new student how to get to class." Patrick said confidently, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"Alright, boys. Mr Tozier, you can sit next to Patrick since it is your first day here." God, I hate this bitch already. Her voice is really nasally and obnoxious. For fucks sake, I'm going to have to suffer with this bitch for the next two years. God save us all.

By the end of the lesson, Patrick had fallen asleep. How I don't know. I lightly shook him, trying to wake him. "Dude, we have to get to our next lesson or we'll be late. We have math." 

Patrick woke up and looked at me before getting up and taking my hand. "Let's go then." He mumbled. I blushed at the fact that he was holding my hand. He looked down at our hands.

SORRY, THIS IS REALLY SHORT! I'M GOING THROUGH A REALLY TOUGH TIME RIGHT NOW!


End file.
